


Kisses & Pinches

by BlackberryStains



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Episode: s01e08 Princess Prom, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Princess Prom (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackberryStains/pseuds/BlackberryStains
Summary: Right after Princess Prom, Catra and Scorpia share some kisses over fizzy drinks. Not much else to it! Just wanted some little fluff between these guys. It goes along with my "Everything the same but more hurting" type of AU. It's short, but sweet.
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Kisses & Pinches

It really didn’t matter to Scorpia why Catra was in her room after the Princess Prom, just that she was. Honestly, Catra didn’t really know why she was. Maybe it was all the adrenaline from capturing the two people who took her Adora away? Or the leftover excitement from seeing Adora all lost and scared as Catra had fallen down past the ice mountain’s clouds. Only to return on a bay of the ship that held her best-friends. Catra laughed at the memory. That soft laugh made Scorpia’s heart flutter. 

It hurt a bit, that flutter. Scorpia knew that Catra was her first love. And that Catra couldn’t get over her own first love. Scorpia knew that. She wasn’t dumb, just chose to ignore all the bad truths in her life. 

And they were a bit drunk. That helped. Catra couldn’t remember how many bottles of the fizzy drink she had had since coming into Scorpia’s room. Enough that they were all gone.It was a small stash that Scorpia hid away. She knew Catra was starting to sober up because Catra would start to look away when they both laughed too loud. As if looking out to see if someone was coming to yell at them. She needed another distraction. It had been so nice to see Catra relax. Scorpia wanted that back.

“Did you get hurt in that fight?” Scorpia asked after a prolonged moment of silence. 

“Just my back, it hurt my ribs when she threw me.” Catra admitted, cocking her head to the side. An ear flopping as she did.  
Scorpia blushed softly, thinking of the soft fur on Catra’s back that she had seen only once before. When she was fixing her up from another fight. She hummed in thought, looking away. Another silence though this time it was more comfortable. Catra was thinking of the time she was patched up by Scorpia too. How her claws (while cold) were smooth and careful. Catra has always hated going to the infirmary, so Scorpia had convinced her to let her try to help. It hurt to breathe for a week. It hurt less now. Right now she didn’t even feel the nagging of a broken rib. 

Scorpia had fixed her once. Maybe she could fix this now.

Catra leaned up, reaching across the bed and kissed Scorpia gently. Which the tall woman quickly returned. Nervous and quick. Nothing like Adora. Catra laid a hand on Scorpia’s thigh to lean against while bringing her other hand to her hair. Where she had expected a tight ponytail instead of shaved sides. Scorpia’s claws had been keeping her up and holding a cold drink. Now they were going to Catra’s waist. Not meaning to pinch, but of course she did. It earned her a slight hiss. Catra leaned back, away from Scorpia. 

Her pupils were huge. That was the only thing Scorpia noticed. Scorpia thought for a moment that she was doing this right, so she went to kiss her again. Never knowing when to stop. That was clearly a mistake by the fact that Catra jumped off the bed, hissing as if she was just insulted. Scorpia’s stomach plummeted. 

“Oh. I-I’m sorry, I’m just … New to that. I never had done that. No one ever really kisses the girl with claws and-. “ Scorpia’s ramblings got cut off by Catra kissing her once more. Now standing over her, grabbing her cheeks to keep her still. Claws scratching against the red scorpion smooth parts gently. Scorpia melted once more, bringing Catra closer again with her claws. She didn’t really know where to put her claws. Kissing becomes a lot harder in reality instead of just listening to gossip. And she surely hadn’t had any practice- the Horde didn’t keep anything with kissing in it. Only battle manuals. 

Catra let herself be lost for a moment more before pulling away. “You really have to learn when to shut up.” She says under her breath, a smirk on her lips instead of the usual scowl.

“Right, sorry. I’ll get right on that.” Scorpia mumbled as she tried to regain her breath. 

“And you can breathe through your nose.” Catra giggled out, holding her sides as they were starting to hurt once more. Her laugh was squeaky and cute and music to Scorpia’s ears.

“Oh! Can I? I wasn’t sure if that was rude or I don’t know gross or-” Scorpia cut herself off with an apologetic smile and a shrug. Her Wildcat’s giggle rang out in the room again, her smile staying as she leaned her hand against Scorpia’s chest so she could lean.

Scorpia felt her heart melt for the 100th time this hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Kiss, Fall in love. Though I only half-ship them because Catra is a pissbaby and Scorpia needs some serious healing. Sorry if this looks a bit wonky, trying to figure out how to make it look good.


End file.
